He's Everything I Need
by sarahmichellegellarfan1
Summary: Set after 3x05 after i will never leave you again scene, Damon and Elena talk in bed about Stefan and thinks about how she feels for Damon sweet little one shot. Delena.


_Little Delena one shot to keep you all reading it may be a little crappy but I was bored so I done this. Post 3x05 after Damon and Elena talk about him leaving her._

He's Everything I Need.

Elena was tired and ready to go to bed, she brushed her long brown hair and her teeth, she yawned and went out her bathroom and saw Damon just casually lying on her bed, he was lying on top of it arms under his head her teddy on his stomach, he was just smirking that seductive smile and that sexy thing he does with his eye. Wait did I just think sexy? Elena I think you had too much blood drained! I quickly brushed that thought away. I closed the door.

"Thinking about me?" he said smiling. He knew I was annoyed.

"Damon not tonight am-"I said, but I got interrupted by him.

"am tired I know" he got himself more Comfortable and put the teddy under the quilt next to him, I really just want to snuggle in to him right now, I put a hand over my mouth in shock did I just think that what is wrong with me?!

"Fantasying about me again?" he smirked.

"No I wasn't" I walked towards my bed and tried to get in but he was on top of the covers.

"Damon come on" I moaned.

"Well if you're gonna deny it you might as well just stand there" he said.

"Stop it let me in!" I said, getting really frustrated now.

"Ok" he said he moved over, that was easy, I quickly got in "thanks".

"So what do you want to talk about or do?" he said turning over to me, with a spot of mischief in his eyes and doing that seductive smile and the really sexy eye thing. Oh god stop it Elena its Damon!

"Right now nothing" I said leaning over to turn my light off.

"Oh come on" he said,

"Fine what do you wanna talk about" I said getting him to shut up.

"Well saint Stefan" he replied.

My attention was completely his now I said "why do you think he's back" turning to him we are lying on our sides facing each other.

"Simple Klaus compelled him to stay and watch over you" he said

"Or maybe he wants to come home" I said, hopefully hair was coming over my face.

"Elena I told you Stefan is gone the Stefan and the humanity we know is gone" he said tears were rolling down my cheek now, I couldn't help it Stefan is gone. He tucked my hair behind my ear and it sprawled onto the pillow, he leaned in and kissed my cheek with the wet tears still on it, he carried on along my ear aswell, my breathing became heavy.

Why am I letting him do this? Why am I not stopping him I don't want him to NO! I can't keep thinking like this what in the world is wrong with me, but he has the most amazing touch NO! don't even think like that, he's your ex-boyfriends brother who is in love with you and has been for god only knows how long, he's the brother who played around with Caroline and nearly killed her and Vicki and killed lexi turned my birth mother into a vampire, snapped my brothers neck after I rejected him forced blood into my mouth twice, he bit me the reason I was nearly turned into a vampire, but the softer and charmer side of him he loves his brother but he won't admit it and he loves this town and helps protect it he loves his drinks, and he loves me. I have always felt a connection with Damon when he nearly died a part of me nearly died with him and it's like am attracted to him and his bad ways and his nice ways he just consumes me he tries to get under my skin and he does but am In love with Stefan and I can't just throw that away, am not even sure am in love with Damon, but I know he doesn't see Katherine in me, but Stefan is everything I want but Damon….he's just everything I need.

I felt him pull away from my ear. He softly whispered "go to sleep Lena" he kissed my forehead once more while pulling away from me I panicked and I grabbed his arm and groggily whispered "stay here with me". He nodded, and we slept close to each other, he never made any moves at me, because he knows I finally trust him.

After this night nothing is going to change between us we will remain friends even at the point when we can't deny the feeling we feel for each other. My heart belongs to Stefan and only Stefan. Right?

_I enjoyed writing this I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Tell me how to improve and if you liked it or not? My other fan fiction ship of dreams will be updated soon! Very soon. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1 _


End file.
